Untitled
by lilian jade
Summary: bella and edward hate each other what happens when alice, bella's best friend starts dating jasper, edwards best friend? AH/AU/OOC M for language and situations.


**AN:** _hi everyone, so this is my first attempt at a fanfic. so please please please review and let me know if i should continue or not. be honest but constructive, so here ya go._

**Ch 1. The Beginning**

I heard a door and then footsteps. I was too tired and it was too fucking early for me to care what skank du-jour was trying to make a quiet exit so neither of them would have to deal with the awkward morning after. I just sighed and rolled back over. It's like his arms were made for me. No one else, just me. I could really get used to this. It's not like this is the first time I have fallen asleep in and woken up in his arms before or for that matter this wasn't the first time I had woken up in a guy's arms. But none of the other times felt like this. Which made me realize what happened last night was real it wasn't some bullshit scene we'd put on to fuck with people heads, llike all those time before. It happened because all those other times we'd said we were just messing around we were just to scared to really feel it. Ha. It happened because it was meant to and so we were. We were by some crazy twist of this universe in love. And not only were we in love, we were in love with each other.

"What the fuck?" Maybe last night didn't really happen and I was going crazy. Was I hearing voices? I swear at the exact moment I thought those exact words I heard someone say them.

"You worthless fucking slut!" Shit! This was not happening right now. Maybe I was still dreaming. Nope. I can't be that lucky because as soon as I'd registered what was going on I felt the move beside me. This was going to be bad. No, bad won't quite suffice astronomically catastrophic would be better.

"I knew it! I knew the whole time you were fucking him. Did you ever stop? Even when you told me you wanted to be with me you were probably fucking him every chance you got. You two deserve each other. You're nothing but a worthless fucking slut willing to spread her legs for the first guy that comes along." As much as I hated to admit it that hurt. A lot. But before I could even react I felt the entire bed sink down beside me and then the two of them were on the floor.

"Jesus! Get in here right fucking now!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"They're beating the shit out of each other! Please get in here now!"

"So it finally happened. About fucking time if you ask me."

"Well, no one did so if you could hurry the fuck up before they actually hurt each other you can say I knew this would happen all you want. Now get the fuck in here, please Emmett!"

Luckily they stopped pummeling each other with less force than I thought needed. And it looked like neither of them was injured too badly. Damnit how did this happen? I knew how this happened but everything leading up to this moment. How did we get here? I guess the best place start trying to figure anything out was the beginning. But there were just so many.

I'll remember that summer forever. So many things happened, so many memories. Even if I hadn't turned 21 and Edward and I hadn't started dating. It was just one of those summers you can never forget.

Thinking back it makes me laugh. Edward and I were not fond of each other. We hated each other to be honest. But we hated each other because we didn't really _know_ each other. We had the same group of friends and of course we knew of each other, eventhough we live in Pheonix I swear everyone knows everyone. We never really hung out though of other than being at the same parties where we didn't really talk to each other. I guess the mutual hatarad can be blamed on me. It wasn't really my fault though. Everyone had told me what a man whore he was, even his friends. And he was so fucking full of himself. That irritated me. He just had the air about him, like he could take whatever girl home he wanted. Most of the time that was true though, so I can't really totally blame him for that.

* * *

"Bells, you remember that guy I was with at Mike's party? Jasper?"

"Yeah. Tall, curly honey-blonde hair?"

"That's the one. Well, we're dating now."

"What? Dating. When the hell did that happen?"

"The day after Mike's party. We really hit it off so we got lunch the next day, then watched a movie and had sex. But then he started talking about us dating and what-not. To be honest you know it'd been a while I needed to get laid desperately. And I really didn't care if we did or didn't start dating. Turns out he was serious."

Leave it to my best-friend to just wanna get lunch and get laid and end up dating the guy. Don't get me wrong any guy was lucky to have her. She was hands down one of the most amazing people I'd ever met. I looked at her beaming on my bed and sighed. "Well, congratulations?" That sounded more questioning than I'd really meant it. She quirked an eyebrow at me. I didn't believe in faries or anything like that but I swear if I did Alice would have been the physical embodiment of a pixie. She was barely five feet tall, as slender and graceful as any professional ballerina. Her dark brown hair was, fittingly cut in an adorable pixie cut, courtesy of yours truly, and beautiful green eyes. "Don't look at me like that. What do you want me to say? Yay! Alice, your attemept at getting a free lunch and lay was very successful and you got a boyfriend outta the deal as an added bonus?"

"Yes, actually. That would have been much more fitting."

We both started laughing. That's one reason I love her. She get's my smart ass sense of humor and doesn't get offened. Of course I'd be happy for her but I was still skeptical.

"Any of the guys there catch your eye Bells?"

"No, not really. But oh well." That remided me of the current dry spell I was having.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me. Jasper said to tell you to make sure you never go near Edward. Like even if it's been the longest dry spell of your life. Don't. He said he'll point you in the direction of one of his other less whore-ish friends if you get that desperate."

"Well thanks for the warning, but it's not like I was planning on touching him. Let alone fucking him. He's so fucking full of himself. Why does Jasper care anyway?"

"Weeeeeeell, Edward is one of his good friends and since we're dating and you're my bestie I know you'll be around each other more. Oh yeah and they happen to be roommates."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I swear to god this place is too fucking small."

Alice and Jasper were dating for about a month before I had to really have any real interaction with Edward. That didn't mean I didn't have to hear her bitch about how much she disliked him. She bitched about pretty much everything he did when she was at Jasper's, from never replacing the toilet paper to the random girl that showed one morning crying about how Edward broke her heart after Jasper and Edward had left for work. Her bitching had become less frequent though, or maybe I was just getting used to it.

"You wanna go to Teet's park tonight?" This was the last night of the annual festival they had there every year and I hadn't been yet. And since Jasper was in Tempe visting family for the weekend Alice and I had made this an unofficial girls weekend.

"Sure, why not. Oh, maybe I can buy myself a beer since I am after all 21,"

"Look at you Miss I Can Leagally Drink Now."

"Thanks again for my birthday weekend."

Alice of course made sure I had not only amazing birthday, but birthday weekend. She said since I was turning 21 and my birthday was on a Friday we were celebrating all weekend. The night of my birthday I went to dinner with my family plus Alice and Jasper. Then went to Jasper's for the party Alice was throwing for me. I had already made her promise countless times that if I got so drunk that even thought of flirting with Edward to lock me in Jasper's room and not let me out, until I was totally sobered up, the next morning. She'd even jokingly said she bought a spray bottle so anytime she saw Edward coming near me, thinking in my inebriated state he had a chance she was going to spray him with water. Edward and I acted as we did at everyother party toward each other not completely ignoring each other but not going out of our way to speak either. I did however end up getting a little more tipsy than planned and made out with Tyler another one of our mutual friends. Jasper found it totally hilarious and even though it had been about two weeks he still mentioned it. I liked him. He was good for Alice.

"No problem. I had fun, and I know you and Tyler did too."

"Ha ha, good one Alice. Hey you think Ben would wanna come too? I mean I know it's been a girl's only weekend but Ben basically counts as a girl." Ben was our gay best friend, so he was normally involoved in girl's only time cause it didn't really matter to either one of us and we hadn't really seen him that much this weekend because we were "_Being so damn girly if I hang around you two too much my penis will regress. I know I'm gay and all but no thanks."_ Gotta love Ben.

"Yeah, you go get in the shower and I'll ask."

As soon as I got outta the shower I noticed Alice was acting a little off. "Is Ben coming?"

"Yeah, he said he'll be here in thirty minutes so hurry up and get your ass ready. So how much do you disdain Edward?" I noticed Alice biting her lip when she said this, which got me a little worried cause she only does that when she's nevervous or stressed.

"I mean, I'm not ready to put a hit out on him or anything but I'm not tryin to be president of his fan club either. Why?"

"Well, he called me to ask when Jaz was coming home while you were in the shower and he mentioned that him and Mike were gonna be going to Teet's park tonight too, soItoldhimwe'dmeetupwithhim."

"Fuck Alice I don't hate him that much you don't have to freak out. It's fine besides Ben will be stoked." Ben thought Edward was hot, and was convinced his whore-ish ways were to cover up the fact that he was in fact gay and Ben had said numerous times he'd be more than happy to prove that.

We got to Teet's Park about an hour later. I'm still convinced that, that night had to have been the hottest night of the entire fucking summer. I had to stop for a beer eventhough that shit was $5 a bottle, I could finally buy alcohol so I was gonna live it up. We eventually met up with Edward and Mike and edward's dumbass ex Lauren. That girl was stupid she waited around on him while he fucked whomever he wanted. Alice and I both hated her and felt bad for her though, cause I know love makes you dumb but damn you gotta know when it's time. After I felt like I had sweated out all the fluids in my body I suggested we go and Edward suggested we go back to the pool at their apartments. Since it was hotter than hell out and Lauren wasn't going we all agreed.

"Edward thinks you're cute. He asked if I'd care if he tried to make out with you tonight."


End file.
